Rescatada
by Fyenye
Summary: Inuyasha va en busca de Kikyou y deja sola a Kagome como tantas otras veces. Lo que no sabe es que la sacerdotisa ha hecho un trato con Sesshomaru, para matar a Kagome.ONESHOOT.


Rescatada Kagome se hallaba en la orilla del río Fujishi, que desembocaba en la aldea donde habitaba la anciana Kaede, y proporcionaba cosechas de arroz prósperas durante todo el año a los pobladores de aquella región. Se hallaba sola, Inuyasha no se encontraba con ella. Al haber percibido el olor de Kikyou, había ido en su busca sin dudarlo, ni haberle avisado, como lo hacía siempre. _Era de esperarse_, pensó afligida. Se arrodilló y rozó con la punta de los dedos el agua cristalina que corría tranquila entre ellos. -Inuyasha-susurró Kagome. Observó su reflejo en el agua. Vio a una chica pelinegra con oscuros ojos marrones, bonita sí, pero con tristeza en todas sus facciones. Jamás podría cambiarlo. El estar lejos de Inuyasha la dejaba así. Y él jamás se enteraría de aquello. _No es que tenga demasiado tacto con las mujeres_, admitió con pesar. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse mientras durara la ausencia del híbrido, de otro modo la melancolía y la soledad la dominarían por completo. Decidió ir a dar un paseo por los bosques, antes de regresar a la aldea con Sango, Miroku y Shippou. Seguramente se preocuparían por ella, y eso la haría sentir todavía peor. Caminó por un sendero de tierra, y luego por otro, y por otro. -Rayos, no recordaba que el bosque fuera tan grande- expresó Kagome, agotada. Era verdad, el bosque continuaba extendiéndose por kilómetros y kilómetros.-Estoy perdida-dedujo con sorpresa. Pensó que tal vez, si escuchaba atentamente, podría captar el sonido del cauce del río y llegar otra vez a la aldea, pero no fue eso lo que escuchó. Oyó con claridad el sonido de unas pisadas, y el correr de las hojas a su paso. Provenían de más adelante. Kagome intrigada lo siguió. Dio un paso en falso, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Al darse vuelta para levantarse, levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Llevaba el pelo blanco mucho más largo que Inuyasha, pero a diferencia de él, este tenía una media luna en la frente.

-Sesshomaru- dijo a duras penas Kagome. Que el medio hermano de Inuyasha estuviera solo, sin Rin ni Yaken en medio del bosque se le hacía de lo más extraño.

El recien llegado no le dirigió la palabra y se dignó a mirarla dura y fríamente. Kagome no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que le respondió.

-Humana, ¿Por qué no estás con Inuyasha?- preguntó ásperamente.

_Maldición_, pensó Kagome. ¿Por qué cuándo le hacía preguntas a ella, tenían que dar justo en el clavo? ¿No podía preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, o si se encontraba perdida? No, claro que no, debía preguntarle la razón por la que había decidido internarse sola en el bosque, aún sabiendo los peligros que albergaba éste.

-Yo... no estoy con Inuyasha porque él...él...-no lograba completar la frase-él...-_Vamos Kagome, suéltalo_- se ha ido en busca de Kikyou.

- ¿Y eso a ti no te molesta?

-Claro que no, yo le incité a ir. Yo le dije que fuera

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué te rodea un aura de tristeza y soledad?

-Yo...-se había quedado sin palabras otra vez. Prefirió no contestar a aquella pregunta y mantenerse callada, hasta que él se fuera.

-Ya veo. Los humanos sois en cierta manera interesantes. Lástima, los aborrezco profundamente, y dado que Inuyasha no está aquí contigo para protegerte, deberé cumplir mi encargo.

Aquello no le sonaba nada bien a Kagome

-¿Cuál encargo? ¿Quién te ha mandado a hacerlo?

-Nadie me ha mandado. Lo he hecho por propia voluntad, ya que recibo una recompensa a cambio. Es por mis propios intereses que lo hago.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Matarte

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Lejos de allí, Inuyasha rastreaba el olor de Kikyou.

-¿Por donde se habrá ido?-se preguntó a sí mismo. Luego de eso, captó el leve olor de la sacerdotisa y apresuró el paso. La encontró al borde de un precipicio, pero no se encontraba en posición de saltar, sino para observar el atardecer, y las nubes que se dibujaban anaranjadas sobre el horizonte.

-Al fin has venido Inuyasha- dijo Kikyou y sonrió.- ¿Te ha convencido ella o has llegado por tu cuenta?

-¡Keh! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo que importa es por qué trataste de asesinar a Kagome!

-Sabes la razón Inuyasha, la has sabido siempre,y seguramente ella también te lo habrá dicho. ¿Por qué has venido entonces?

-Yo...- ¿Por qué habia ido? Para matarla, era lo más lógico. Pero no podía, no a ella. Había algo que no se lo permitía, Inuyasha sabía lo que era pero no lo admitía.

-Vamos, ven conmigo Inuyasha, y moriremos juntos en el infierno- Kikyou le tendió la mano, con otra sonrisa en su rostro. Inuyasha quedó mudo. No podía resistirse, era mucho más fuerte que él...

- Kikyou- suspiró Inuyasha antes de abrazarla protectoramente de la cintura.- Kikyou- no paraba de musitar su nombre.

-Eso es Inuyasha. Ven conmigo, no me dejes sola. Has venido para eso

-Yo he venido para eso- repetía todo exactamente como un robot. El hechizo de Kikyou surtía efecto en el híbrido peliplateado.

-Dime, para qué has venido Inuyasha, repítelo.

-Yo he venido para...-desde el corazón del bosque se oyó un lastimero grito, que penetró en los oídos de Inuyasha como miles de pequeñas agujas de sonido- ¿Kagome?¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!-exclamó el híbrido, deshaciendo el abrazo que lo había mantenido unido a Kikyou.

La sacerdotisa lo miró y comenzó a reir.

-Demasiado tarde Inuyasha. Ahora mismo si mal no calculo, tu medio hermano debe de haber asesinado a Kagome tal como se lo pedí.

-¿Qué tú qué? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso Kikyou? Yo que confiaba en ti...

-¡No lo suficiente para seguirme en el infierno Inuyasha! Ella es la otra mujer de tu vida, y aún así te niegas a estar para siempre conmigo. Me das lástima.

-¡Pues no debería, maldición! La he dejado sola otra vez, para ir contigo, e intentas asesinarla, después de que ella te ha salvado de varias situaciones de riesgo, en las que podrías haber muerto. ¡Eres una desagradecida! – Inuyasha realmente se había enojado, y sin más que decir echó a correr con velocidad por el bosque, dejando atrás a una confundida Kikyou, tratando de captar la esencia de Kagome, si es que todavía vivía.

-No pienses eso Inuyasha, ella es fuerte- se dijo para sí. El olor que captó no le gustó para nada. No capto el aroma de Kagome, sino su sangre.

-¡Maldición!- acotó Inuyasha enfurecido. Colmillo de Acero latía en su funda.-Allá voy Kagome, aguanta.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Kagome se hallaba en un costado del sendero, con la respiración agitada y el brazo derecho con un gran corte de espada_. Ya van dos heridas en los brazos en dos días_, pensó resignada. Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo a pensar más ya que descargó con potencia su espada contra ella, y se tuvo que correr velozmente antes de probar el filo del arma.

-Humana, me estás dando problemas- confesó Sesshomaru, muy molesto.

Kagome corrió otra vez. Tenía que alejarse de aquel hanyou que intentaba matarla, y regresar a la aldea en busca de ayuda, pero todos los caminos se le hacían iguales y no lograba recordar con exactitud cuál había transitado y cuál no. Elegía al azar, y corría, corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Pero Sesshomaru era más rápido, y sin que se percatara Kagome, se paró en medio de su escape, haciendo que la chica trastabillara y cayera hacia atrás. Intentó escapar para ambos lados, pero el filo de la espada del hanyou se hallaba en su garganta, lista para atravesarla ante el menor movimiento.

-¡Sesshomaru, tu verdadero oponente soy yo!- gritó una voz que a Kagome le resultaba muy familiar

-¡Inuyasha!-exclamó ella, llena de gozo y felicidad.

-¡Kagome, aléjate! ¡Podrías salir herida!

-No más de lo que ya estoy...-añadió ella, pero le hizo caso y corrió lejos de allí, ocultándose entre los arbustos.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a herir a Kagome? ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré!- y corrió tomando velocidad hacia su medio hermano, con Colmillo de acero desenvainada.

-Inuyasha, eres un idiota. Dices que le hago daño físico, pero mírate. Tú le haces más daño que yo, y daño que no se puede sanar con plantas ni remedios.-Inuyasha ignoró la charlatanería de su hermano y lo atacó. Sesshomaru respondió con su espada, y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha peligrosa. Sesshomaru era mucho más rapido que su medio hermano, pero en cambio, éste, motivado por su ira y enojo por haber herido a Kagome, atacaba duro y parejo. Por muchos minutos continuaron peleando, la lucha se resumía a ataque y defensa

-Tú le causas dolor emocional- afirmó Sesshomaru, cuándo el híbrido se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente.

Inuyasha paró de luchar y se alejó unos cuantos metros de Sesshomaru.

-Te marchas para ir con esa sacerdotisa y luego vuelves para estar con ella. ¿Acaso no imaginas su dolor? Y aún así lo continúas haciendo Inuyasha, deberías replantearte quién es el verdadero monstruo aquí. Yo sólo hago lo que me corresponde. La sacerdotisa posee algo de extremo valor que no debería estar en manos de un cadáver viviente, y por eso hemos hecho un pacto. Te habrás dado cuenta que sus sentimientos son demasiado fáciles de descifrar. ¿Qué más que odio queda cuándo te arrebatan a tu amor, y luego cuándo vuelves a buscarlo, se halla con otra? Cegada como estaba por la venganza, no pensó que el trato me convenía más a mí que a ella. Pienso matarla cuándo asesine a esa humana que tanto intentas proteger. Deberías protegerla de ti mismo.- y sin aviso previo se esfumó y apareció detrás de Inuyasha. Alzó su espada y atravesó el cuerpo de Inuyasha de un solo golpe.

-¡Inuyasha!¡Inuyasha!- gritó desesperada Kagome. Lágrimas caían de su rostro sin parar, pero sabía que no podía ir a ayudarlo, Sesshomaru la mataría, y así menos podría ayudarlo. El híbrido se había quedado sin aire, y mucha sangre comenzaba a emanar de su herida. Cayó al piso con Colmillo de Acero, quién volvió a su estado original, inmovilizado por el dolor de aquella jugada sucia de su hermano

-Sesshomaru maldito, las pagarás...- expresó Inuyasha, ayudándose con Colmillo de Acero para incorporarse y seguir peleando.- ¡Garras de fuego!- Sesshomaru vio venir ese ataque y se corrió para un costado- Desgraciado, no me has derrotado todavía. Continuaré peleando hasta el final.- Atacó a su hermano y consiguió herirlo en el abdomen. Volvió a hacerlo, y esta vez dio de lleno en un brazo- Escúchame atentamente. Yo no soy un monstruo, pero deseo serlo, para ser más poderoso que tú y que mi padre y convertirme en un hanyou completo. Para eso necesito la perla de Shikon, y mi meta es encontrarla y obtenerla. Pero cuándo la tenga en mis manos, en ese momento decidiré si en verdad quiero convertirme en un ser poderoso, o permanecer así, como Kagome me lo ha pedido. Soy conciente de la hiero cada vez que voy en busca de Kikyou, pero prometo que no volverá a suceder otra vez. La sacerdotisa de la que me enamoré se ha vuelto una persona fría y sin sentimientos, tal como tú. Kagome siempre me ha apoyado y jamás se ha apartado de mi lado, ni aún cuándo he sido el ser mas abominable de este planeta. Eso me demuestra que me aprecia mucho y de verdad. Fue mi culpa que se perdiera en el bosque, y me continuaré lamentando de eso por siempre, y jamás volveré a herirla, jamás, ¿Me oyes?- Kagome escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que el híbrido pronunciaba.- Es por eso, que no dejaré que la toques. Pelearé por ella hasta lograr destruirte Sesshomaru, ¡lo haré! ¡Viento cortante!- y dirigió su ataque hacia su medio hermano.

-Bastardo, no lo olvidaré... – y se perdió entre el humo que había provocado la técnica del híbrido peliplateado.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Inuyasha!- Kagome estaba muy preocupada por él. Luego de que su hermano se marchara, había caído al suelo, desfallecido.

-Ka...gome, te encuentras bien...- susurró entrecortadamente

-Si, solo un ligero rasguño en el brazo, no hay de que preocuparse. Pero tú...estás muy herido.

-Tonta, estoy bien, ayúdame a levantarme- Inuyasha tendió su brazo y Kagome lo sujetó firme para que se incorporara.

-Inuyasha, perdoname por haber ido sola al bosque, si no hubiera ido esto no hubiera pasado.

-No te disculpes por eso Kagome. Lamento haberte lastimado otra vez, prometo que será la última- Inuyasha no apartaba la mirada del rostro de ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa y a la vez contenta.

-Inuyasha yo...- en ese momento ambos sabían que sobraban las palabras.

Y entonces la besó.


End file.
